NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC:A Fish Tried To Kiss An Eagle
by R Woodsen
Summary: And yet, you don't see the fish trying to plant a kiss on the eagle. You never see that." So what if Bella does see that? On National Geographic,with her vampire sight. Post BD.


**A/N: **I know, I know…what on Earth am I _doing_, writing a one-shot when I still have a story to write??? Well, this sort of popped into my mind last night when I was re-reading Eclipse for the 74th time.

**SUMMARY: **Remember Jacob's nature talk by the beach? "And yet, you don't see the fish trying to plant a kiss on the eagle. You never see _that_." So what if Bella _did_ see that? Not as a human, but with her super-vampire sight, of course…oh, and it's National Geographic, not La Push's First Beach. Post BD.

Enjoy!

And for those who read and reviewed Match Made In Hell, a new chapter should be up either today or tomorrow. Hope you all will like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it, don't own it…and I don't own National Geographic, either…that's so sad….

**NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC: The Fish Tried To Kiss The Eagle**

**A Twilight One-Shot by Renesmee Woodsen **

**Bella's POV**

We were watching National Geographic, and my throat was positively _burning_ with thirst halfway through the show, but it's Renesmee's favorite show, because she gets to choose which animal she wants to hunt for next. And anything that could encourage her to stop drinking human blood was welcomed…no matter how torturing it was for the rest of us.

Renesmee was now one-and-a-half years old, though physically, she was about five. It was still amazing to watch her grow, and such a _relief_ to know that she'll stop at 6 or 7. Of course, there was a little pang whenever I saw her in the morning, slowly watching my little baby slipping away, growing up, but it was all a part of life, I guess.

Back to the show. I frowned at myself, I should be paying attention and encouraging Renesmee to pick an animal to hunt next, and here I was, lost in my reverie.

Suddenly, the screen showed an eagle, hunting for fish. Even the ocean looked quite similar, though I couldn't be sure since I hadn't been there since I was changed. First Beach.

It brought back memories from another life, another existence, another era. Back when I was human, and not a wife and mother. Back when I wasn't engaged, when I was still young, and allowed to go to La Push. We were working out a new treaty, since Jake had stepped up to take the lead, and he had no more issues with us…except for Rosalie, whom he still tried to annoy everyday with lame blond jokes. I focused on the screen again, and an old, _human_, memory, flooded through my mind.

I was with Jacob, at First Beach, my first ever 'illegal' trip. I remember thinking that Alice was going to kill me, that Edward would be terrifyingly mad.

We were talking…and I was about to tell 'Sam' (I actually meant Jake) to go right to hell, but he managed to cut in. We were _so_ close to fighting, so he'd changed the topic…or so I'd thought.

I should have known that Jake would never have dropped the whole 'making vampires look bad' vendetta back then, but how was I to know that a nature talk could end up as a fight?

"_Look at that," Jacob interrupted me, pointing to an eagle in the act of plummeting down toward the ocean from an incredible height. It checked itself at the last minute, only its talons breaking the surface of the waves, just for an instant. Then it flapped away, its wings straining against the load of the huge fish it had snagged._

"_You see it everywhere," Jacob said, his voice suddenly distant. "Nature taking its course- hunter and prey, the endless cycle of life and death."_

_I didn't understand the point of the nature lecture; I guessed that he was trying to change the subject. But then he looked down at me with dark humor in his eyes._

"_And yet, you don't see the fish trying to plant a kiss on the eagle. You never see _that_." He grinned a mocking grin._

_I grinned back tightly, though the acid taste was still in my mouth. "Maybe the fish was trying," I suggested. "It's hard to tell what a fish is thinking. Eagles are good-looking birds, you know."_

And that's when the fight started, when Jake accused me of being with Edward for his good looks, then his wealth. As if. I shot back, telling him all the reasons I loved Edward, and none of them included super good-looks or wealth. I felt a sudden sense of smugness at beating Jake in that conversation.

I forced my attention back to the screen, silently praying that Renesmee wouldn't want to hunt an eagle next. It wasn't impossible…but the recent memory of Jake's comparison would make the irony seem…ironic.

And that was when I saw something I'd never thought I would ever see, no matter how many millennia I would live through.

With my vampire sight, I watched as the eagle plummeted towards the water. But instead of snagging up its load as usual, I saw _the fish trying to plant a kiss in the eagle_. My jaw fell wide open, and I could hear Jake's too, sitting on the other side of Renesmee.

We turned to eye each other speculatively, shock and surprise wide in our eyes.

The others were watching us, but since I had had my shield down earlier, Edward was explaining the memory to the others.

Finally, I regained my senses and closed my jaw.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "I guess you _do_ see that, after all, Jake. You just need vampire or werewolf super-sight." I joked, grinning.

The entire house burst out in laughter.

And later, when we re-watched that particular episode on Youtube, we caught sight of another baffling incident.

_The fish actually __**did**__ succeed in kissing the eagle!_

Just like how I had succeeded in getting my happily-ever-after with Edward.

**THE END**

**Hope you all liked it, and don't go searching for that episode, because you'll never find it. LOL. Till we meet again (which, basically translated, means- till I write again)**

**Xoxo,**

**Renesmee Woodsen.**


End file.
